


The Final Frontier

by DesertLily



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Race, Spot is a tattoo artist, Spot is soft for Race, Stargazing, nb!Race, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Spot finds Race stargazing on the roof of their apartment building





	The Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> This is the softest thing I’ve ever written and just entirely based on a bad pun

For the most part, Race liked to consider themself a happy person. Everything seemed to be going perfect for them. They somehow had managed to secure their dream job as a dancer on Broadway having very recently joined the ensemble for the revival of West Side Story. Though, what was by far more important to them was their fiancé. Short, buff, and smothered in tattoos, Racetrack swore he was perfect. No one made them as happy as Spot did and they treasured every moment they had with him. Whilst Spot’s job as a tattoo artist left him with some free time, Race’s job as a dancer left them with very limited alone time. On most occasions, they dedicated every second of it to Spot. This night, however, things were different.

For once, the sky was perfectly clear. Nothing hid away the moon and the stars as night set in. In all honesty, it was beautiful. Space and the stars had always fascinated Race. It was one big mystery that they would never know the answer to. Hell, they’d even had some of those model planets hanging from their ceiling as a kid (not that they would ever admit it). It had always intrigued them. Luckily for them, the rooftop of their apartment was usually unlocked - mostly due to the fact it had practically become a community garden. Spot had said he would be home late that night. Slipping on one of their fiancé’s hoodies and leaving a note on the kitchen table, Race headed up to the rooftop.

As much fun as being able to stare out the window at the stars was, it was nothing compared to being able to stare around openly at them; to watch the way they truly filled the sky. A clear and starry sky was probably the most beautiful thing Race had ever seen. Well, second most beautiful thing. Spot would always hold the number one spot. Walking to the centre of the room, Race sat cross-legged on the ground. Leaning back slightly, they stared up at the sky in amazement. It had been a long time since they had been able to stargaze and Race had missed it. They had missed it a lot.

Race honestly wasn’t sure how long they spent on the rooftop. It was far too easy to get lost within their own thoughts as they stared up at the stars in their multitude. Each one was lightyears away yet could still be seen shining so brightly. It was enchanting. They could probably spend a lifetime just staring at the sky. No photo or video could truly replicate the experience. There was something about being out in the open with only the stars for company that made Race feel beyond free. At least it did until they were interrupted by the sound of a camera shutter.

Race quickly whirled around but any possible irritation they might have had dissolved completely when they saw who had taken the photo. “I saw the note and thought you might like some company.” There in all his glory stood Spot Conlon with a backpack slung over his shoulders, his phone in one hand and a large blanket draped over his other arm. “I didn’t mean to disturb you but you just look real cute in my hoodie like that.” He winked as he walked over to his fiancé.

Race’s face flushed red at that. “I thought you were working late tonight?” They furrowed their eyebrows as they moved to help Spot lay the blanket out on the ground. Once it was laid out, they cuddled close to him before pausing. How long exactly had Race been out there staring at the stars.

“It’s almost ten, pretty boy. I dunno how long you’ve been out here but it’s definitely late.” Spot informed them, wrapping an arm around their waist and pulling them closer. Race most definitely didn’t protest as they rested their head on his chest. Everything felt perfect. “...I also bought tea.” Spot moved to take a thermos flask out of his bag. “I thought you might be a bit chilly.”

A quiet laugh escaped them as they watched him in amusement. Spot never failed to make them smile. It felt almost impossible for Race to be sad around him. “You’re such a dork.” They whispered, nudging him playfully.

Spot rewarded their teasing with a crooked grin. “Yeah, but I’m your dork, remember?” He said softly. Those words caused Race’s heart to skip a beat. Spot was theirs and they were Spot’s. They had given their heart to him long ago. “I-I know work has been keeping us both real busy recently but I can’t wait to marry you, Racer. I already know it’s going to be the best night of my life.”

“Mine too.” They whispered softly to him. “I can’t wait until the day I can start calling my husband, polka-dots.” Race glanced up at him fondly. Their eyes held nothing but adoration for him. Race could probably spend years talking about how much Spot meant to them. “...Though, Albert told me that if I make Romeo best man instead of him then he’s going to fist fight me.”

“He’ll have to go through me first.” Spot pulled them a little closer at that, acting more than a little protective. “But in all serious, it’s your choice.” He murmured, playing with their hair gently. “If it were me, then I’d go for the one who knows the least embarrassing stories.”

Race leaned into his touch happily. “Definitely Albert then. I love Romeo dearly, but I know my dear brother has no mercy when it comes to embarrassing me.” They laughed. “Especially after the milkshake incident.” They shuddered.

“The milkshake incident?” Race watched their fiancé perk up at that, giving them a curious look. “Wanna tell me what that’s about?”

“Nope.” Race shook their head rapidly. “Instead, we’re going to cuddle and appreciate how pretty the stars are together. We aren’t going to ever discuss the milkshake incident.” They gave him a slight grin.

Spot just chuckled. “Whatever you say.” He pressed a kiss to their forehead. “Though the stars have nothing on you, pretty boy. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Race didn’t even hesitate before speaking. They spoke with absolute certainty. They more than loved Spot Conlon. They adored him. He’d stuck with them through thick and thin and Race was so thankful that he’d somehow fallen for them. A quiet yawn escaped them.

“Looks like someone’s getting tired.” Spot teased, focusing his entire attention on Race. “...C’mon. We can cuddle more in bed where it’s nice and warm.” He moved to screw the cap back on the very much untouched tea. At Race’s whine of protest, he sighed. “You’re gunna get sick if we stay out here all night, Racer. It’s not exactly warm out.”

Race whined again, burying their face in his chest. “Don’t wanna move.” They insisted stubbornly and sleepily.

“You want me to carry you?” Spot arched an eyebrow at that, laughing gently as he watched them nod. Wrapping them gently in the blanket, he lifted his boyfriend in to his arms. Race instantly cuddled in to his chest. “You know, you’re absolutely adorable when you’re sleepy.”

Race didn’t respond to that, quickly falling asleep in his arms. The night really had been perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Honestly any and all comments are appreciated!! Or hmu at desert-lily on tumblr just to talk or for any fic requests


End file.
